The growing of decorative or food plants by the amateur or the professional heretofore has been limited by a number of factors including availability of sufficient water, satisfactory soil conditions, appropriate temperatures, sufficient manpower for controlling weeds and insects and disease, and sufficient knowledge on the part of the operator as to the individual needs of individual plants as to watering and nutrients. For instance, arid climates not only do not have enough water, but if water is supplied through irrigation the evaporation is so extensive that the cost may be prohibitive. Additionally, the application of fertilizer to provide the needed nutrients is so extensive that the cost may be prohibitive, since all fertilizer does not reach the growing plants.
Accordingly, a simplified growing system is needed that will allow amateurs and professionals alike in all parts of the world to grow all kinds of plants at a reasonable cost while using a minimum amount of water.